


Your damage is done.

by komadreja



Category: Kings
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empezó como un juego, tenía las tácticas memorizadas, la cara de póker y el carisma de la realeza. Creía tenerlo todo calculado pero el peón acabó ganando la partida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your damage is done.

Con ellas ni siquiera se molesta en aprenderse sus nombres, las llama cariño.  _Me encanta, cariño, justo ahí, cariño._  Son sólo una portada para aplacar rumores políticos o una foto más en el blog de moda. Son plástico, olor a carmín en la almohada y lágrimas de rimel cuando despiertan solas en una cama vacía con la luz del día destrozando sus sueños, nunca serán princesas.

Con ellos suele estar demasiado borracho para recordar sus nombres. Son encuentros furtivos, a oscuras, donde los flashes están prohibidos. Tentación, pecado, músculos y ángulos. Jack besa más de la cuenta cuando es con ellos, se desnuda entero, desde los pantalones hasta los huesos. Con ellos Jack deja de ser príncipe durante unas horas, no es sólo el sexo, es la identidad, el poder que nada tiene que ver con palacios y coronas.

**

Con David empezó como un desafío, un juego macabro para ver hasta qué punto eran capaz de pecar los héroes. Le besó a la luz del día, en mitad de un pasillo, preso de un impulso estúpido. Tras los cristales y las fachadas, en la calle, llovía a plena furia, como un presagio de aquel Dios del que tanto hablaba su padre. David tenía los labios resecos, sabía caliente, como a pan recién hecho, no sabía a whisky, ni a ácido, ni a error. Era un sabor al que Jack no estaba acostumbrado, el sabor de la inocencia.

Pensó “mierda”, o lo dijo en voz baja, no lo recuerda. David le mantenía la mirada, ni siquiera parecía asustado. Debió ser la rabia o el orgullo, o todo ese azul impoluto haciendo añicos sus murallas. Sonó como un crujido, su puño contra los huesos. Cuando David volvió a mirarlo había decepción en sus ojos y sangre en la comisura de su boca. “¿Tanto me odias?”, preguntó. Parecía realmente confuso cuando Jack volvió a besarlo, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, roto y desnudo. Le limpió la sangre con la lengua, le agarró la nuca para no caerse, de repente todo parecía inestable. “Eres estúpido, Shepherd, Dios, qué estúpido eres”.

Empezó como un juego, tenía las tácticas memorizadas, la cara de póker y el carisma de la realeza. Creía tenerlo todo calculado pero el peón acabó ganando la partida.

**

Jack tiene una cicatriz en la espalda, a la altura de los pulmones, es sólo una delgada línea descolorida, un souvenir de la guerra.

El otro souvenir se llama David, quien también posee su propia cicatriz, fruto de un desafortunado accidente con un arado. Le empieza en el centro del pecho, siguiendo un trazo horizontal hasta acabar en el pezón izquierdo.

Cuando David se desploma, todavía dentro de Jack, ambas cicatrices se besan, dibujando una cruz griega de líneas perfectas.

David ríe, “es un milagro”, le dice, “una cruz” con el aliento en la nuca. A Jack le hace gracia, su padre lo llamaría blasfemia.


End file.
